


thread and needles

by trashmouths



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alot of Au's, Angst/Fluff, M/M, Reddie, Warlocks/Witches AU, heavy trigger warnings, seventeen au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouths/pseuds/trashmouths
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak would have never thought he’d be a warlock, nor would he have ever thought he would fall in love with a zombie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this being super short, I just really wanted to get the part of Eddie finding out he’s a warlock over with. If you can’t tell, this will be very inspired off of American Horror Story; Coven. I hope you enjoy/enjoyed!

Eddie walks down the sidewalk on his way home from school. It has been a boring day, going by quite slowly. The wind blows back his red shorts a bit and he tugs onto his backpack straps. In the distance, Eddie began to hear something. It took a moment but he was finally able to identify the sound. It’s a car.

Eddie glances over his shoulder to only see a red car following him in a slow pace. He decides to quicken his speed just for safety. It seems to be him and whoever is driving the car to be the only people on Earth. To Eddie’s dismay, he hears the car coming closer towards him. He grips onto his inhaler in his pocket and takes a deep breath. Turning his head, he makes eye contact with the person in the car.

“ _Just my luck, it’s an old man. . ._ ” Eddie thinks to himself. He notices the man lowering his windows. At this point, Eddie is screaming the word ‘fuck!’ repeatedly through his brain and wanting to get home as soon as possible. “Hey boy!” The guy yells out not to loudly. “Uh-umm hi. . .” Eddie’s voice shakes in fear and he’s continuously breaking eye contact. “Need a ride home?” The man asks in a flat tone. “No, I can walk sir. I don’t have to be home soon anyways.”

“So you have a lot of time, huh?” Eddie feels almost nauseated due to the way the man said that sentence. He looks back over to the man and with a stern face he says, “Sir, please leave me alone!” Eddie is almost into a run until he hears the man speak once again. “And what if I don’t leave you alone, _baby boy_?”

That’s it. All Eddie wants is for this man to speed off down the road and leave him alone. Suddenly, he feels this power come over him, and before he knows it, Eddie hears a screeching of a car and the sound of bones breaking. Eddie looks in front of him and he sees the car slightly farther down the road. Confused and concerned, he runs up to the car and looks into the drivers seat. What he sees terrifies him. A deep red liquid was all over the steering wheel and the mans head lays limp across the it. The man appears to also be covered in blood. A small gasp escapes Eddie’s lips and he takes off in a sprint down the sidewalk. He wants to scream but he’s too afraid that will bring attention to himself. Eddie runs all the way home, not even thinking about taking a puff from his inhaler. 

Eddie slams his front door shut and calls out for his mother. As per usual, his mother comes waddling towards him. “What? Is everything all right?” She asks in agitation seeing Eddie’s frantic state. “Mom, I think I killed a man!” Sonia’s face turns white. “How?” Her voice was almost a whisper, she sounded even more worried. Eddie explains everything to her the car, the man, the blood, and the odd feeling he got before the accident. His mother turns to look him straight in the face, letting out a deep sigh.

“Eddie, I hate to say this son, and it might sound like a bunch of bullshit, but you’re a warlock.” Eddie stares at her in puzzlement. “A warlock as in witch warlock?” He asks. “Yes, you’re father was a warlock. He was going to tell you about it before he died of cancer, but he went too quickly to tell you I guess.” Her face twists in annoyance which only makes the boy more confused. “I was hoping you wouldn’t inherit those disgusting abilities.” Sonia continues. “I guess you will need to learn how to control your _powers_ now. There’s a school up north and I’ll give them a call to come take you, you’re probably old enough.” Her voice makes Eddie feel guilty and gloomy. He keeps silent, thinking it will only annoy his mother to ask questions. Eddie walks up to his room and shuts the door quietly. Soon after he throws a suitcase onto his bed, he hears his mother talking to someone over the phone from the kitchen. “Alright, you can come get him tomorrow. Bye, thank you!” is the last thing he hears before he puts his face into his soft hands and sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is sent away to Bangor School for Exceptional Young Men from his home in Derry. Now he finally realizes this might have not been as bullshit as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so messy but its a little longer than the last one. There also is probably a bunch of errors but I promise to go and fix them later! I hope you enjoyed/enjoy it anyways!

The petite figure is curled up in a ball laying on the bed. Quiet snores comes from Eddie’s mouth as he sleeps peacefully. He begins to softly flutter his eyes open and he lets out a groggy groan. The sun from the window burns his face causing him to flip his body in the opposite direction. Eddie sits up taking the sheets off of him. His eyes fall onto the suitcase that is still on the edge of the bed. A frown appears on the boy’s face before he gets out of bed and starts grabbing all the clothes he can find around his room. By the time Eddie is finished packing, the large suitcase is stuffed with clothing, medication, and all his hygiene products. He lets out a soft sigh while zipping the suitcase close. Eddie sits next to suitcase and begins to think everything over.

“ _I can’t be a warlock! Those things done even effing exist!”_ is what Eddie kept telling himself, but he knows his mother never jokes with him. She isn’t exactly the joking around type of person. He sits there ; he has his head resting in his palms while his elbows are balanced on his knees. Eddie’s mind is racing when suddenly his bedroom door swings open. He jumps up startled and looks up to see three men right in front of him. “Hello Eddie Kaspbrak, we are workers for Bangor School for Exceptional Young Men and we are here to bring you to your new school,” one of them says in a very deep voice. All Eddie does is nod. One of the other men clutches onto Eddie’s suitcase a drags it out of the room. “Come with us,” the man says once again and Eddie follows them out of the house. He follows them to the street where a black limo is parked and Eddie sees the man from before putting his suitcase into the trunk of the expensive car. The man opens the car door for Eddie and he carefully gets into the car, still being quite paranoid about the whole situation. The door slams shut and before he knows it, he feels the car moving forward. Eddie looks out the window to see his home. It gets smaller and smaller while he goes further down the road and eventually he can’t see it at all.

“ _Mom didn’t even bother to say goodbye,_ ” Eddie thought, tears brimming at his eyes.

* * *

 

During the drive there, Eddie must have fallen asleep because he couldn’t remember much of the drive. Eddie jolts up from his seat and remembers what happened. He frowns for the forth time that day hoping this was all a dream. But sadly this is all reality. “Alright sir, welcome to your new school and home.” He turns his head to look out the window and he is in automatic shock. Outside the car was a large white mansion, fenced withgates. The yard had many beautiful trees. Eddie grasps onto the door handle and opens the car door with the same shocked expression on his face. He snaps out of his trance like state when one of the men place his suitcase next to him. “Thank you.” He gulps and carries the suitcase behind him walking up to the gate. The workers open up the gate and he steps into the courtyard. Eddie walks up the walkway and approaches the stair steps up to the porch where the front entrance is at. He lifts up his luggage while walking up the steps. Eddie stands there processing and taking in everything. He opens the door with a loud creek and is greeted by a long hallway that leads to a big room with a huge staircase where two people are standing. Eddie goes down the hall and is now in the huge room standing in front of the two people. One of them was an older man and the other was a girl standing next to him who appears to be Eddie’s age. “Hello, I’m Benjamin Marsh. I’m the headmaster of Bangor School for Exceptional Young Men and this is my daughter, Beverly Marsh.” The man, Benjamin greets. The girl, Beverly, waves to Eddie with a whispered hello. Eddie awkwardly waves back at her. “and you must be Edward Kaspbrak, correct?” Eddie’s attention went back to Benjamin and he nods. “Yes, I’m Eddie Kaspbrak and it’s a pleasure to be here.” The man smiles at Eddie before replying. “Good now please follow me to my office.” Benjamin guides Eddie up the staircase into a small room. “Please take a seat.” Benjamin shuts the door behind him while Eddie takes a seat facing towards a desk. Benjamin takes a seat behind the desk and folds his hands together.

“You know why you are here, yes?” Eddie simply nods, hesitated to speak. “I’d like to speak with you about your abilities and what this school is and all of that.” Benjamin takes a deep breath before opening his mouth to start talking again. “So, I heard you had accidentally killed someone. That’s because you had used concilium , also known as mind control, to make the man speed off down the road and unfortunately he must have had stepped onto the brakes.” Benjamin clears his throat. “Concilium is one of the seven wonders.”

“Whats the seven wonders?” Eddie interrupts being more comfortable to speak than he was moments before. “The seven wonders is the seven abilities warlocks and witches can perform. There’s telekinesis, concilium, pyrokinesis, transmutation, vitalum vitalis, descensum, and divination. Warlocks can only perform some of those abilities, each warlock being able to perform a different ability than the other. Though some warlocks can perform all the abilities and that warlock will be known as the alpha, but we haven’t had one of those in decades.” Benjamin explains. This was all still confusing to Eddie as he struggled to catch everything he was saying. “What happens to the alpha once theres a new one?” Eddie was genuinely curious about all this warlock and witch stuff, now wanting to ask any question that pops inside his head.

“Well, once a new alpha arises the original one dies that is if they haven’t died yet. But like I said warlocks rarely have alphas. Witches are more powerful than warlocks , so they have supremes for every new generation it seems like.” Benjamin seemed to enjoying answering Eddie’s questions. Benjamin rabbles on about everything. He talks about the seven wonders more in depth, what they do and learn at the school, and all the rules for the school which to Eddie’s surprise there wasn’t that many.

“Recently, us warlocks and witches have been more open about ourselves and just a few weeks ago our school and the witch school in New Orleans have gone public. We have been receiving many threats and sadly not many people have enrolled still ,but I’m sure their will be many students attending our school in a few years. “ Benjamin smiles at Eddie. Eddie could tell Benjamin was passionate and prideful about who he is. He hopes he can some day be like him. “This year we will be doing the seven wonders test actually. We don’t even have over ten warlocks enrolled here but the headmistress in New Orleans suggested we should. Not all warlocks will have to participate if they choose not to though.” This confuses Eddie. Naturally he opens his mouth to ask another question, but before he could let out a sound Benjamin answers his question. “The reasons why I will let your peers decide wether or not they want to do the test is because it is very very unsafe for warlocks to do. Like I said, typically witches do that stuff and since they are powerful enough, they can do the test safely.” Eddie nods, being quite frightened thinking about how if he actually does take the test it might kill him.

“That’s about everything. If you have anymore questions feel free to ask anyone around the school including myself. The other students have decided to go shopping for their free day but they should arrive back here shortly. Beverly will be giving you a tour around the school. Goodbye now!” 

"Thank you, sir.” Eddie smiles at him before getting up and exiting the room. Outside there stands Beverly waiting for Eddie. Eddie was baffled about how Beverly and Benjamin looked almost nothing alike. Beverly is a redhead so he would expect for her father to have red hair as well, but her father has dark black hair. Eddie gave a small smile to her. “I’m Beverly Marsh and I’m kind of the maid here, so I’ll be showing you around.” Beverly flashes a toothy smile back at Eddie. He nods. “You don’t talk much, don’t you?” Beverly asks in a saddened voice. “Not much.” Eddie glances down to the hardwood floor. He hears a sigh come from Beverly. “Well, hopefully that will change. Anyways, follow me.” Beverly waltzed down the hallway and Eddie followed behind her as if he was a lost puppy. Further down the hall was a room with four beds. “This is where you will be sleeping along with a few other of the boys.” Beverly stands at the doorway while she lets Eddie explore around the room. “Your bed is where your suitcase is.” Eddie glances over to where the suitcase was and looks over to the bed next to his. The end of its bed frame has ballerina slippers tied around them and that puzzles him. “ _One of them must be a ballerina. . ._ ”

* * *

 

After Beverly showed Eddie where everything was, she informed him the other boys would be there soon. Eddie gave her a thank you and ran up to his new shared bedroom. Eddie shuts the door and walks over to his bed. There is a dresser next to it and he assumed thats where he will put his clothes out. Eddie opens up his suitcase and one by one, folds the clothes and places them into the dresser. He walks into the washroom connected to the bedroom and puts his toothbrush and toothpaste onto a sink. Eddie goes back into the bedroom and slides his suitcase under his bed. The boy looks around the room once again. One of the two beds seemed to be empty since it looked clean. Eddie sighs and lays down on his bed. He is quite tired from the awful morning, the car ride, and all the walking around the house. Eddie gets under the warm blankets and before he knows it, he is fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting his fellow peers, Henry Bowers forces Eddie out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I havent updated in forever. I know these chapters are short but I just wanna post them as soon as possible!! Sorry for any errors!

A sleepy Eddie wakes up to a knock at the door. Eddie rubs his eyes with his fists and lets out a yawn. “Eddie, It’s time for dinner,” He hears a familiar feminine voice call from outside the door. 

Eddie springs up from the bed. His brown locks bounce while he sprints across the room to the door. Before opening the door, he straightens out his shorts and shirt. Eddie then twists the door handle and slowly opens the door. Beverly was standing there with a small smile on her face. “It’s time for dinner. All the other boys are here too down in the dining room.” Anxiety seemed to slap Eddie across the face. His expression changed from plain one to an expression a child on his first day of school would have. Beverly pities him for this, frowning a bit. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them bother you.” Beverly attempts to reassures him. Eddie feels somewhat better knowing Beverly has his side even if that wasn’t much. “Alright.” Eddie speaks out in a weak voice. 

Beverly turns and walks down the hallway. Soon afterwards, she also walks down the stairs with Eddie following not far behind her. Eddie steps into the dining room and sees five boys sitting at a table. Only one chair is empty. Everyones attention falls onto Eddie and in moments like this Eddie wishes he remembered to bring his inhaler. Eddie strolls to the chair and steadily pulls out the chair. He sits down keeping his head down. Eddie didnt dare to look up to make eye contact with one of the boys in front of him. 

“S-so are you Eh-Eh-Eh-ddie, the new kid?” Eddie shoots his head up. In front of him is a boy with brownish hair. Feeling embarrassed being called the ‘new kid’ ; Eddie blushes. “Yeah. Who are you?” 

“I’m B-Bill Denbrough.” The boy stutters out. “It’s nice to meet you,” Eddie puts his down once again.

“And I’m Stanley Uris, you can call me Stan though…”

Eddie looks back up seeing who the voice belonged to. His brown eyes meets with hazel eyes. Stanley had really curly hair. Eddie smiles at him before another boy spoke.  
“I’m Ben Hansom and I am glad you joined the school, Eddie.” 

“Thank you,” Eddie mumbles out. “That’s Mike Hanlon.” Ben points to the boy besides Eddie. Eddie turns his head and faces Mike. “Hello!” Mike chirps out. Eddie waves with a small hello back. Ben stares to the boy in front of him. “Go on Henry, introduce yourself,” Henry rolls his eyes.

“I’m Henry Bowers, and it seems to be that I’m stuck with another dumb shit, huh?” Henry goes back to devouring his food. “That wasn’t v-very nice Huh-Henry,” Bill manages to speak through the stuttering. Henry glances back up to Bill.

“How bout you suck Stanley’s dick from under the table. I’m sure that would be nice B-Billy boy,” Henry mocks. Bill’s nostrils flare. Out of no where he grabs a butter knife next to him and shoves it into his hand. Everyone at the table gasps while Bill starts yelling out insults towards Henry. 

“Stop it you shit stain!” The back of Henry’s hand starts to trickle down blood as he starts hissing in pain. “Enough!” Stanley bursts out. He grabs onto Bill’s wrist causing the knife to pull out of his flesh. Henry tries to catch his breath. 

“I think we should take a walk,” Mike suggests, getting out of his seat. Bill, Stan, and Ben all follow Mike outside. Henry and Eddie just sit there in silence. 

“There’s a party tonight down the street. It’s already started but there’s nothing wrong with being a little late right?” Henry gets up from his seat while Eddie just stares at him. 

“Well, aren’t you coming?” Henry has a smirk on his face watching Eddie look dumbfounded. “Sure, I guess,” Eddie gets out of the dining table’s chair while almost tripping over. Henry holds back a laugh. “Cmon, put your big girl panties on and lets go,” Henry practically drags Eddie out of the house out into the cold air. 

Eddie begins to bubble with anxiety. He has never been to a party in all his seventeen years of living. His body shakes in fear and lack of heat as the two make their way down the sidewalk.


End file.
